


if that's the case, then I don't know

by insunshine



Category: American Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/pseuds/insunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan fucks Ryan Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if that's the case, then I don't know

"I think I did something stupid," Megan says. Shia's in his kitchen, leaned out the window and smoking a cigarette. Something's happening at his mother's house, something with the floors, or maybe the grout on the tile. Something, and she can't stand cigarette smoke.

"Define 'stupid'," he says, taking a drag and wishing he didn't have to lean over his sink to do so. She coughs, but he's pretty sure it's a laugh. It sounds like a laugh. Not too bad then.

"You know the thin guy," she says, and he can just picture her waving her hand around. "Before you say you know a lot of thin guys, just hold on. You know the thin guy. The one that's always hanging around your little friend." By his 'little friend', Shia knows she means Brendon.

"I know you know his name," he says, and he can hear her grin. It's a weird phenomenon, being able to do that. "He knows your name. He even calls you by it frequently."

"Fine," she laughs, breathing out. "He's a friend of Brendon's. You know, the thin one. Not the one with the arms, and not the one with the stubby little legs."

"Ryan?" It's a question only because Brendon's got a lot of thin friends. Brendon's whole band is pretty thin. "Tall guy, sort of - "

"Vacant? Yeah, him. _Ryan_." She says his name like she's trying it out. 

"What about him? Did you run him over? I'm pretty sure Brendon's going to stop calling you Megan and start calling you - "

"I fucked him last night," she says it casually and Shia's the one that ends up sputtering, coughing because there's too much smoke in his lungs. He drops his cigarette in the sink and coughs again. 

Megan's been broken up with Brian for months, but it feels longer. It also seems slower. It's not like they don't talk on the phone at least once a week ("It's called an amicable split, Shia," she says, rolling her eyes and trying another top, this one that matches the shade of her eyes perfectly. He placates himself by thinking about how it's something he probably wouldn't have noticed before Brendon turned him gay. "It's called, 'I know who to call when I want to get some ass', _Megan_." She hits him in the arm, but she also doesn't deny it.).

"You fucked Ryan?"

"If that's tall, thin one with the weirdass question mark on the back of his arm." She says it matter-of-factly, like she's trying to remember specific body parts. She probably is.

"Says the woman with Marilyn Monroe on her forearm." Shia's focusing on everything but the fact that Megan might have slept with Brendon's best friend. It's not working as well as he'd like it to.

"Says the dude with his entire childhood tattooed to his wrist." Shia rolls his eyes and rubs his wrist. It's a pretty practiced move.

They're quiet for a minute before he says, "So Ryan, huh? Since when do you like 'em that bony?" He can practically hear Megan shrug. 

"Long fingers," she says, and then, "You've got to try long fingers at least once in your life. See what all the fuss is about."

Shia's quiet. He stays quiet. He's trying really hard not to picture Brendon's friend Ryan and his fingers anywhere near Megan.

"He started talking about like, destiny in a tea cup, and how the Beatles would save my soul. I don't remember your boyfriend being this weird. Is your boyfriend this weird?" Shia's boyfriend is that weird. He's just a different sort of 'that weird'.

"My boyfriend is certainly something," Shia says, and like clockwork, at the mention of his name, Brendon slumps into the kitchen, collapsing at the table and making the universal motion for coffee.

"Anyway," Megan's saying. "If he asks, or if Ryan asks, you could give him my number, if you wanted." Shia's surprised, but trying not to show it.

"You want me to give him your number?" It comes out sounding less cool than he'd even anticipated. Even Brendon lifts his head, quirking a brow.

"Don't be like, special needs about it, but if he asks, say you think you have it somewhere. Don't be a fucker."

They hang up without formal goodbyes, but also plans to have lunch at the end of the week.

"Who'wass'at?" Brendon mumbles when Shia sits at the table, sliding him a freshly poured mug of coffee. "Mmm," he says, gulping down a huge swallow. He winces, but only a little and then says, "What is your boyfriend?"

"Don't you mean who?" Brendon rolls his eyes, but also leans in, pressing his forehead against Shia's arm and yawning against his skin.

Shia rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth and says, "Megan slept with Ryan."

Brendon blinks.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the CELEBS subsections of those, like, 'sex stories websites' where famous people who don't know each other are fucking and there's a lot of cumming and but also some very obvious non-consensual sex? I wanted this to be the exact opposite of that.
> 
> Un-betaed, for Ceej, etc.


End file.
